Resolutions
by MusicalWheaten
Summary: "A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step." Chinese Proverb


Happy New Years everyone.

This was supposed to be posted last night but I got really tired and still had 4 drabbles to write.

A better explanation of what this fic is supposed to be at the bottom. But pay some attention to the dates before each drabble, because some might be marked the same year but be nearly a year apart.

* * *

**Trudy Rehmann: **December 31st, 2009

It wasn't the first new years eve spent with a new batch of kids. Sure she missed the children that had graduated last year, but it was always fun to get new students. They all had such bright futures ahead of them. And Trudy wanted good things to happen to them the coming years. She wanted Jerome to try to reestablish a relationship with his parents. She wanted Patricia to make friends and stop dumping things on people she didn't like. She wanted Alfie to never lose his childish gleam. She wanted Mara to break out of her shell. She hoped Amber would stop taking the people around her for granted. She prayed Mick would make the football team this coming spring, he had been working so hard for it. She hoped Joy would be able to focus on her schoolwork and a bit less on boys. And lastly she hoped Fabian would find happiness. He smiled and pretended to enjoy himself, but there was something about him that always seemed so sad. All Trudy wanted from the next few years was for the kids to do great things and be happy.

**Eric Sweet:** December 31st, 2010

Maybe it was finding out his son could be safe at the school. The chosen one wasn't who the society thought it was. Maybe it was just because it was another lonely night for him. But that night was the night he made the choice to send that e-mail. A very important e-mail. An e-mail sent to none other than his former bride-to-be. He would call on Edison's birthday, but usually chicken out. He'd instead just tell Evangeline to wish Edison a happy birthday. But with 2011 on the horizon he made the choice. He was going to call his son. He was going to ask his son how he felt about attending boarding school in England. And most importantly he would try to be a better dad.

**Mara Jaffray: **December 31st, 2011

Mara had done a lot of terrible things the past year. Some she hated herself for. The big one was having led Mick on for several months, before she finally broke up with him for Jerome. Part of this coming new year meant she needed to know if Mick could forgive her. She couldn't beg for his forgiveness on chum chatter, seeing as she had decided to unfriend him. As far as she knew he hadn't changed his number since their break up. All she had to do was call him. She just had to dial his number and ask if he could ever forgive her for what she did. She had broken his heart after all.

**KT Rush: **December 30th, 2012

KT had been content catching up with her friends via a group Skype. They had casually discussing resolutions, when she realized she had never set one for herself. Her friends had done pretty basic ones, work out more, eat better, watch less tv, limit computer time, and be nicer to their parents. The idea for KT's came to her suddenly, and once her friends chatter died slightly it was time for her to reveal hers. "I'm going to try to talk about my grandpa less," she admitted once it was clear she had her attention. Her friends couldn't help but laugh. She kind of wished someone had told her about her annoying grandpa habit sooner.

**Fabian Rutter: **December 31st, 2012

Fabian watched as his friends rang in the new year. Patricia and Eddie and Jerome and Joy were trapped in heated lip locks. Willow and Alfie were snuggled up on the couch. KT had gone upstairs to Skype friends from America. That meant it was just Fabian and Mara otherwise unoccupied. Fabian glanced over to see Mara smiling at him. Mara was sweet, and she was easy to talk to. The only reason he hadn't tried to ask her out was a certain American girl still had his heart. And now this year it was time to let her go.

**Patricia Williamson: **January 1st, 2013

Patricia knew how jealous she could get. She had grown up jealous of her twin. She was jealous when it came to her friends. And oh did she get jealous when it came to Eddie. That's why this year she was going to try and keep her jealousy in check. She had begun to care less that her parents appreciated Piper more. She could get used to always being in Piper's shadow. Her friends weren't only her friends, they had other friends. It was okay for them to hang out more with their other. Eddie loved her, and saw KT as just a friend. She had no reason to be jealous. It would be a tough year, but she could do it. She was Patricia Williamson after all.

.

**Jerome Clarke: **January 2nd, 2013

Jerome Clarke had quickly gained the reputation of a cheater back when it was first exposed he had been dating Mara and Willow at the same time. Jerome wasn't that person anymore. He was one hundred percent committed now. He would do anything for Joy. He had been so hurt when he found out the only reason she had started dating him was revenge. He did find out only days later that she did like him back. He had been so happy, but part of him couldn't help but wonder if his reputation could end up destroying his relationship. This year, this time he would set out to proof he was faithful. He wanted to show the school he could be committed. He wanted to prove he really did care for Joy.

**Victor Rodenmaar: **December 31st, 2013

Victor glanced around the apartment he now lived in. He lived a quiet life in Ireland. He no longer had to worry about keeping the children safe. He no longer had to prevent the Pyramid of Ra from being assembled. Everyone was safe. He had even given up his quest for the elixir. He was ready to enjoy his final years. But sometimes he misses them. The miscreants that he grew to care about. Some came and some went, but they still became a family to him. He vowed that tomorrow he would try to find a way to get in touch with them. Maybe the lovely lady across the hall could help him out. He thinks her name might be Sara.

**Nina Martin: **December 30th, 2014

Nina hates to remind herself that she was the one to break up with him in the first place. Not that it was likely that they'd still be together. They surely would've wanted different things. She'd have wanted to go home to America for school, and surely he would've wanted to remain in England. But that would've been different, that break up would've been mutual wouldn't it? She would never know now. Instead she sits alone on her couch and wonders what if. She makes a quick decision. It was silly but at least it would be progress. Just to call up David and agree to go to a New Years Eve party. It wouldn't be a relationship, but hey it was moving on.

**Cassie Tate: **December 20th, 2016

It had been pretty evident to everyone around them. It was almost as clear as day. Dexter and Erin liked each other. The problem was getting either of them to admit it. And as the self proclaimed school matchmaker it was her job to get them together. It was to be her goal of 2014. It wouldn't be that hard after all, the three of them were the well known friendship of the school. Cassie could just get herself a new boyfriend an find excuse to leave Erin and Dexter by themselves. In fact playing matchmaker for them could be a lot of fun.

**Dexter Lloyd: **December 31st, 2016

In only a few months they would all be going their separate ways. He had loved high school. He was apart of the Anubis Trio. There was just that small problem of having developed a crush on Erin. In a few months she'd be off to some great school, and he'd be lucky to be attending a school that wasn't just local. She was going to be destined for great things. And he? He'd be lucky if he ended up with a job that wasn't dead end. He had to make this year count. He was going to go through with it, he was going to ask Erin out. What did he have to lose?

**Erin Blackwood: **January 1st, 2017

Erin had been curled up nicely on the couch in the living room of Anubis. Her friends laughing and enjoying what seemed to be a great end to 2016. Cassie had originally been sitting in the now empty spot between her and Dexter. Erin wanted to be more assertive, how hard would it be to just grab Dexter and kiss him when the clock struck midnight. But it was Dexter,and if Erin knew him at all the kiss would end and he'd be confused or make some stupid comment. Why was having a crush on one's male best friend so difficult?

**Mick Campbell: **December 31st, 2018

She was married now. Married with kids. It was stupid that whenever he broke up with a girl he thought about her. She wasn't his type. She was feisty and fearless. Though now that he thought about it Mara wasn't his type either. She had been a straight a student. And he, well he preferred his sports. But he really liked her anyways. Mick had been expected to date the pretty girls. The cheerleaders. And maybe that was why all of his relationships ended the same way. Maybe this year he should stop dating the type of girls he was expected to date, and maybe he should date the type of girls he wanted to date.

**Alfie Lewis: **January 1st, 2020

Alfie Lewis shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. He had been playing this game for three months. He had spent nine months trying to find a way to get in touch with Amber. He ended up with her number, but never had the courage to call her. It wasn't even that he was afraid she wouldn't remember him. She had to remember him after all, her children's clothing line was named Lewis. That had to be a sign she still thought of him sometimes right? Would she still be awake? Would she be at a party? Would she even answer his call? The only way to find out would be to actually go through with it. And maybe that is why he pulled the phone out of his pocket, and dialed the number he had become all to familiar with.

**Willow Jenks: **January 1st, 2021

Willow was 23 now. Maybe her cousin Shannon had been right. Maybe it was time for her to grow up a bit. She couldn't believe in unicorns and fairies forever. Well that was what Shannon's husband Tom told her. Maybe if she could just grow up a bit, she could keep a job for more then three months. Maybe if she had grown up in college she wouldn't have taken an extra year to graduate. And her immaturity had been the reason she almost didn't graduate in high school. Maybe it was time to grow up, just a bit. She had to learn there was a time she could talk about fairies and unicorns, and there was a time she needed to be an adult.

**Eddie Miller: **January 1st, 2023

Eddie had been reduced to sleeping on the couch. Sure Patricia had a point of how he apparently wasn't sensitive to her feelings. He had been trying to write her moodiness off has pregnancy hormones. But she wasn't nearly as bad when she was pregnant with the twins five years ago. But somehow during what was going to be a quiet new years for the couple, one small comment turned into a huge blowout fight. He was thankful his mom agreed to watch the twins for the night so they missed it. Eddie could only image how the night would've gone if they were home. As the clock on the cable box struck 2 am, he made the decision. This year he would try harder to understand his hormonal wife. He had done okay with it the first time around, how hard could it be this time?

**Joy Mercer: **December 31st, 2023

Joy Mercer, wanted one thing from the next year. One simple thing. An engagement ring. It wasn't fair that they had been dating since they were seniors in high school and weren't even engaged yet. Patricia and Eddie had been married for nearly six years, and had three kids. All Joy really wanted was for Jerome to put a ring on her hand. It was kind of silly though. He was crazy about her, so why couldn't he just pop the question. She'd say yes in a heartbeat. This year was it, she wanted a ring, she wanted to be asked for her hand. She just wasn't sure how to tell Jerome that's what she wanted.

**Amber Millington: **December 31st, 2026

Amber had been the brains behind tonight New Years eve celebration. She had missed her Anubis friends, and the timing was finally right that they were all able to be in England for their mini reunion. She had been able to talk Trudy and the new caretaker Ian into letting her hold the party at Anubis house. It had been great to see all her friends. The clock flashed eleven, and she hadn't even seen Alfie yet. She knew he was there, but it was almost as if he was avoiding her. Jerome told her he wasn't seeing anyone, so why couldn't he just talk to her? Was he mad she hadn't answered his phone call all those years ago. She needed to find out, and part of her hopes it would end with a midnight kiss.

* * *

Okay so this is supposed to be like a series of "resolutions" the characters have made over the course of well 17 year. Not all of them were resolutions some were things that they wanted to do, things they wanted to achieve. I had a lot of fun writing this. I was kind of stumped with some of the characters but I hope this turned out okay.

If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask them in a review, if you live an anon review I'll update this authors note with an answer, if you're logged in I'll shoot you a pm.

I'm only saying this because I feel this may come across as confusing.


End file.
